Vestimenta
by Rain Durden
Summary: Starfire tiene grandes dudas respecto a la vestimenta de los héroes. Quizás Nightwing logre respondérselas.


**Dc Comics no me pertenece**

* * *

Batman, Superman inclusive Linterna Verde utilizan trajes como referir exorbitantemente arrimados a su cuerpo. Starfire aún no entiende del todo sobre la cultura del Planeta tierra posee interrogantes respecto varios temas (aun ya teniendo tiempo viviendo en el planeta). Su amado Dick le había expuesto que era para ocultar su identidad de civiles, eso lo comprendía exactamente pero ¿por qué usaban esa tela tan ajustada?

-¿Nightwing?-Cuestionó Raven, quien también se ha enterado del nuevo nombre que optado su líder.

-Rayos viejo tal y como Starfire lo predijo ¡Voy a quedarme calvo!-solloza Chico bestia

-Batman ya tiene un nuevo Robin, aparte ya no estoy en edad de tener esta identidad -expresa Richard

-A mí me gusta tu traje-expreso sonrojada Starfire

-¿Enserio?-pregunta de modo coqueto su novio

Ya han pasado años con esta relación, Richard era en un comienzo tímido pero con el gran marcha del tiempo ha tomado seguridad siendo más coqueto y cálido. Ya ni le daba pena besarla enfrente de sus amigos, su pasión por él aumentaba por más.

-Me pregunto si lo dejara por Tim-bromea Cyborg a los otros titanes

Richard sintió celos, pero prestando atención que su amada princesa solo rio. Ella únicamente era de él y si otra persona o inclusive su hermano ambicionaban quitársela el no dudara en pelear por Starfire.

-Es todo titanes, pueden seguir con sus actividades -comento Richard para salir de living.

-Nightwing-comento Star para sonreír

-Hey Raven ¿No quieres que yo también cambie de traje a uno más pegado?-coquetea Chico bestia a su " pareja"

-No quiero traumarme-Raven se sonroja pero oculta el rubor detrás del libro

Starfire de nuevo entro en duda, porque muchas civiles suspiraban al oír la palabra Batman, Superman, Linterna Verde, Flash y le decían ¿Acaso no has mirado su traje? realmente ella no notaba algo seductivo en el vestuario de los héroes. Una vez, todavía en su inocente ignorancia, decidió preguntarles el por qué les atraía tanto esa vestimenta nunca pensó que el fetiche fuera la razón. Cada una empezó a explicar sus razones concluyendo en un 90 en que el traje las conquisto.

-Rave ¿Tú crees que el traje de Batman es sexy?-pregunto inocentemente

-Si Raven dime si su traje te gusta más que el mío-entrometido Chico Bestia decide incomodar aún más a la gótica.

-Es solamente un traje, no veo nada de atractivo a una vestimenta -Raven concluyo pero de nuevo otra chica más la dejo indefinida .Su mejor amiga sonrojada por un ¿traje? , Starfire se resignó y se fue a su habitación es decir al dormitorio de su amado Nightwing y ella.

Al día siguiente por fin Nightwing aparecería por primera vez, dejaría de ser el adolecente Robin para volverse a un Nightwing un hombre maduro.

Al día siguiente, los demás titanes esperaban en el living para conocer a la nueva identidad del líder por fin con el traje. Raven incomoda ahora con el Bati Chico Bestia, Cyborg riendo por su amigo y Starfire tratando de resolver la incógnita con su novio.

-Y ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto el líder

El traje marcando sus muy bien formados pectorales y su abdomen plano, sin mencionar como destacaban los bíceps de sus fuertes brazos, habían alterado sus hormonas. Todo en conjunto le estaba dando la imagen de un joven completamente diferente, incluso su rostro lograba verse más maduro y sus ojos adquirían un color diferente. Sin mencionar lo incitante que era despojar al portador de esas prenda

- Al parecer Robin dejo a los titanes-comentó Cyborg

-Bien-expreso Raven con frialdad sin muestras de rubor aun disgusta que su novio se ha vuelto el nuevo "Batman"

Cabello tan oscuro como la noche y desordenado, pero ya no al estilo de Robin si no de un hombre bien desarrollado; ojos azules y penetrantes; unos labios finos y curvados hacia un lado, formando una sexy sonrisa; hombros, pectorales, abdominales y demás que parecían estar hechos de piedra, sin tocarlos, lo podía confirmar. Starfire respiraba fuertemente con síntomas graves de tener asma, su corazón se había detenido, y quería que la tragara la tierra. Sus hormonas estaban alteradas, ese traje había resaltado el cuerpo que ya disfruto verlo únicamente ella íntimamente. Ahora su novio le había respondido su pregunta durante tiempo pero la respuesta ahora estaría para recordársela todos los días. Nightwing era un buen líder y una muy excepcional forma física se lo ha dejado aclarado a ella.

* * *

**_No se si estoy hablando sola cuando publico fics X,D . Bueno en fin este fic era una deuda para Celestial Grayson quien respondio una trivia mia (why) , quizas futuramente le dedique fanfics a los fans mas destacados que me leen y me comentan siempre por que LOS AMO CX no tanto como un cof cof sigamos tambien este fic se lo dedico a the lady of the dark night con quien siempre acudo a pedirle consejos y amablemente me ayuda y a TODOS LOS QUE ME COMENTAN Y ME PONEN EN FAVORITOS eso me anima de corazón .Ya luego hare un one-shot para los que mas me comentan y eso ._**

**_Un error ortografico , narrativo o gramatical les pido de corazón que me lo remarquen en un review igualmente si es una critica les mendigo que sea constructiva ._**

**_Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar? _**


End file.
